Nightmares
by PhoniexDown
Summary: Kira, the god of the new world, has been troubled lately with nightmares . And ever so often..has been seeing something or someone in the shadows of his bedside. A slight drop in temperature, or even a murmer of a soft baratone has kept him on his toes..
1. Nightmares

**Nightmares: Author Note**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot as much as I do. Please be aware that there is strong language used. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness came all to fast now, the midnight hour haunted him. In this perfect world, this fabricated utopia of his lies. The god lay on his feather bed, eyes plastered open. The softness of his caramel colored eyes was gone, all that was left was the hard black pupils that stared out to the ceiling fan and traced it in the darkness. His bare chest, rippled with muscle from under the skin, was covered in a cold sweat. Another night of nightmares. "Damnit." He managed to breathe out. The images of the dream came back to him, those piercing blood covered eyes boring into his. He jumped slightly, rubbing his eyes furiously. "Fuck..." he mumbled. The eyes threatened to come back again. He grumbled, threw the sheet to the side, and touched his feet to the floor. Yawning, he stood and made his way to the bathroom. Entering, he flicked on the light switch and studied himself in the mirror. Under his eyes, black crevasses were beginning to develop. He pressed at them lightly with his forefingers, narrowing his eyes. "Fucking nightmares..." he whispered and let out another yawn. A sensation came up his spine suddenly, cold and ominous making the hair on the back of his neck stand.

Light…..

He froze completely; the only sound was his pounding heart threatening to burst. The room had become cold, the god began to shiver, his breath showing in clouds of white frost. He was not the only one in the mirror, beside him a face appeared. The god forced his eyes to shut, not wanting to see any further. "N-no…You're not here." He whispered. But, no comfort could be found behind his eyelids. The eyes were still there, boring into his very being. The room became warmer after a moment of this, the god reopened his eyes. No one was there. He shivered again and stood in silence for a long moment, then flicked the light off, shuffled back to his bed, and dove into the covers. "Bastard." he mumbled, flipping onto his side. His heart still echoed in his ear, the only other sound was a low chuckle from the darkness. His eyelids closed, falling into another nightmare.

So long and goodnight….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, and if you did enjoy it or have a constructive critism please make a comment. **

**No flames, they will be deleted. **


	2. Bonus Story: Shinigami Realm

"So..Back from the human world already, Ryuk?" a short menacing shinigami asked as he rolled a die. The tall, black shinigami in question nodded, pointing a finger at the figure beside him,"And I brought someone with me.." Everyone stopped there games of dice and cards to turn and look with wonder upon just /who/ Ryuk was speaking about. A few gasped, others whispered to each other, for none of them had ever seen such an ugly thing in the shinigami realm before. Those soft features, caramel colored eyes, and auburn locks was enough to make any shinigami shudder. One piped up from the crowd, "What is that?! A human?" Ryuk smirked, his fangs gleaming as he spoke,"He is to be a shinigami. His human name was "Yagami Raito"." The others glanced at each other, nodding. Indeed they had heard about _this _human. Kira, as he was called on Earth had been a frequent subject over many a card games amongst them. "So, you got the old man's approval, eh Ryuk?" one said, another laughed and said"Probably tricked him into it, knowing him." Ryuk simply continued to smirk, and turned to look at the to be shinigami. His eyes were glazed over, his lips pressed into a hard line. The shinigami laughed," Don't look so down, Raito,your gonna like it here.."

* * *

**Alright, so I wanted to include this short in here because I think it's fitting. So, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading the first short. **

**-gives cake to all- :0 **

**Once again, please only constructive criticism.**


End file.
